


Her

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [32]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 40. "I want you to fill me"
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Kudos: 76





	Her

It was past three in the morning when he returned to bed and found her asleep, the sight stopped him dead on his tracks.

Clarice did sleep. She slept now facing the bathroom door from where he had just come out of, she had been waiting. Her form lay still under their white sheets, a breast half exposed, her breathing quiet.

Hannibal joined her, watched her features.

That was far from being their first time sharing a bed, yet the first weeks of their relationship had been rushed by the need to disappear into safety. It had been no more than days since they had finally settled. For the first time, Hannibal could watch her sleep without any immediate precautions to be taken or arrangements to be made for their future.

Starling curled up and he covered her further, inched closer to her form. Her immediate response was to get closer yet, a ‘hm’ coming from her throat. She followed his scent until she quieted down.

The beautiful woman in his arms trusted him even in her most vulnerable form. Him who had been compared to the devil himself.

Hannibal swallowed, something creeping up his back made him hold his breath. He was sent back to the beginning, to when he first saw her, to the moment his plans to turn her into Mischa began. To when he fell in love.

Hannibal Lecter in love. What a strange thought. 

Not only that: the feeling was mutual. Or so he hoped.

Clarice moved again and he tensed, fearing he had disturbed her sleep, but all she did was to embrace him, burying her face on his chest.

“You’re staring,” she said, he felt her smile against his flesh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“I’ve been keeping you up longer than I should,” he commented.

“It isn’t as if we have to get up early tomorrow.”

He licked his lips.

“What is it?” her fingers caressed his back, “I can feel you tense, Doctor.”

“Look at me, my dear.”

She met his eyes, his hand covered her cheek.

Lecter brushed his lips against hers, Starling gave in, kissed him; laid her hand over his.

The former agent’s hips undulated, searching for further contact. She went for his neck, trailing down to his shoulder.

“You’re thinking too much, Hannibal,” she said, “talk to me.”

Clarice made him turn on the mattress. She straddled him and leaned for another kiss.

“My dear, you’re making it quite difficult to concentrate.”

“I can’t say I’m entirely sorry,” she replied. One of her hands slid down his chest, her nails teasing at his flesh.

Hannibal tilted his head, he took in the vision of her. Sheets at her waist, breath changing, nipples hardening. “Gorgeous, Clarice.”

“Come here.”

The good doctor sat up, tasted her mouth again.

“Talk to me, Doctor. You’re leaving me in the dark,” she said between kisses.

His hand caressed her thigh, met her eyes. “Would you run, my dear?”

She frowned, “What are you asking me, Hannibal Lecter?” she brushed their lips, “What’s happening?”

“This is the first time we settle, even if just for a while. Is this what you want?”

“Is this what  _ you _ want?”

“I’m certain this has been made very clear,” he said, “This is not the point.”

“Isn’t it? How do I know you won’t wake up one morning and want me gone, Hannibal? Isn’t this what you’re afraid of? That I won’t be here when you wake up?”

“Clarice,--”

“Would I ever be kept against my will?”

A moment. “No.”

“Glad you know that,” she kissed him hard, “I made you an offer,” she caught one of his hands, covered her breast with it, “I meant every word of it. You don’t have to give it up,” his digits stole her focus, he tilted his head to take the other breast into his mouth.

Clarice groaned. Heat spread through her fast, her hips moved at their own volition. He pressed hard against the middle of her legs, so one of her hands worked fast, aligned him. She pulled at his hair, made him face her.

“I want you, Hannibal. I want you in my life for as long as you want me. And, right now, I also want you to fill me. I’ll let you know if I grow tired of this if you extend me the same courtesy. Meanwhile, I’d very much like you to fuck me.”

Her back hit the mattress, his hand caught her hips while the other captured her hands. Hannibal had her spread wider for him before aligning their bodies once more. With a slow thrust, he sank into her body making her arch and moan.

He met her lips, his teeth coming into play at times. His stroked getting harder, rougher.

Clarice wrapped her legs around him. “So good… Harder, Hannibal, harder…”

She freed her hand and caressed his chest.

A smirk came to his lips when he halted his movements and she whined.

“No!” the protest came in a growl, “Don’t stop.”

His gaze lingered on her flustered face, she met his eyes with blown pupils. She pulled him for a kiss before nibbling at his ear. “Do you think I never wished this would go away? Wished you out of my head? Never wondered if I ever felt betrayed by my own body when you have me like this? Life would be easier if I hated you, if I feared you, but this? Imagine the picture they would paint if they knew, Hannibal. They said it, whispered it behind my back; they wondered if I had spread my legs to you to get information, to stay alive. Men who insulted me died, you think they didn’t expect you to come for me? There was a debate if you’d take my by force or if I’d be ready and glistening for you.”

She bit his lip hard.

“I’m with you willingly, you know that. It’d be easier not to want this, it would be easier to become Mischa, play the part, be your mindless toy until you got tired and snapped my neck. I’d never see it coming, would I? You wouldn’t even let me hurt,” she kissed him, “I’d rather have this.” She pulled him closer with her legs, “Now give me more of it. Fuck me, Hannibal.”

He did and she lost herself in his arms more than once. She pulled, bit, moaned. Everything and more.

Dawn came before they went to sleep. Tired, but certain of each other’s choices.


End file.
